Novantirna glossary
This is a list of terms in the Novantirna language, one of two official languages of the Malendor Supercorporation. A * âban - flood, plague * aijes - stage * alsk - all * ankasañ - naturally * âřa - love * as- - to * as-Ogals! - go to hell, go away * aspan - to accept * -ast - -est * âtsab - attack * âuan - do not * aub(s) - animal * augro - phoenix Ä * älgo - full * ... älgo - full of * älgozren - full of (useless) brains, stupid B * bana - bed * ben - tomb, end, destruction, bad fate * bentussol - oblivion * beru - good * beruben - a good (final) fate, afterlife * binřo - to build * bres - to bring Č * ča - and * čaiva - west * čar - for * čarna - outstanding * čep - child * čepas - seven * čepezdun, čpez(dun) - cartoon * čpezdun - fool * čonston - mutant (respectful), someone with superpowers, a super-soldier D * -da, -ta - (genitive in words) * -da(ija) - a doer (female) * -don - a doer (male) * -dön - a doer (in general, high-ranking, respectful) * dres, dřêsai - day * drizi - engine * -d®ön - a doer (drone) * dři - little * -dřin - a doer (carer) * dřizořan - little epic, miniseries, novel * du(v)- - (past tense) E * elaola - language, speech * -(e)llo, -(a)llo - (past tense, poetic) * en - and * enře - ending * eturibe - towards * ev - machine, robot G * ga - may it be ... * gâran - avenge * geřav - a person * glib - brick * grač - to laugh * -graus - than * g(rints) ... - please * grons - nine H * hačne - wish * han - one * hav - enough * hav-uah - not enough * heñ - yes * hï - or * hliñ - to drink * hliñ mehs - drink nails; get lost * hoks - five * hosko - amuse, fun, delight * hosko da - I enjoy this * hossto - amusement I * -i - (genitive) * imâr(a) - celestial, angel, bright one * -int - in * inv - death * invï - death, dead, upside-down * irres - friend Ï * ïrri - always * ïrsen - music * ïvdos - eight J * ječ - to eat, meal * ječ zren(tře), hliñ mehs - eat brains, drink nails; go and die; get lost * ... jer - here * jo - but * jô - month K * kan - in * kârmïr - worse * kârumïr, kârmïrost - worst * kârunôru - more * kârunôruast - most * kelo - manner, form, type * kiröh - endure * ... kjer - there * kkûr - fear * knon - know * kôrnai - success, hurrah, Glory to ..., victory L * ladkarai - monster * lâra - good (principle), righteous, excellent * lârast - best * lir - like * lïřin - south * luis - pain, suffering * lumba - wheel * lumbaluin - wheel of suffering, this existence * lunt - hedgehog, cinnamon roll, something of pity M * mand - to make someone do * mehs - nails * melda - to organise, to consolidate * mendas - ready * mîr - new * miri - to weep * mir-kle - bad form, freak * mîrvel - new year, bad news * mïr - bad * mïr-kle - bad form, freak, nobody, loser * mïrvel - bad news, new year * mïřev - bad vehicle, fool * mon-čir - one who bows down, slave, loser * mor - my * more - our * mual - or * mukah - to go * munda - to bow down, to submit N * ... na? - (interrogative) * nâk(ka) - great, big * nâkkemeldarandi - supercorporation * nâkuta - greatness * narsa - dawn, morning * narsa - diamond (plural: narsaes) * narsai, dřêsai - day * narseč - dawn meal, breakfast * narsig - morning * nims - to take pity, to have mercy * novana - unity Ñ * ñarond - complexion, appearance * -ñau, -(h)au - (future tense) * ñens - next * ... ñjer - there (distant) O * Ogaltons - hell * ômbo - great * -(o)nd, (a)nd - lord of * ... ov - his * oz - thou, you * ozje - thou art, you are Ö * ömbe - flag * öskön - to lead * ösköndön - leader P * pal - spear * palč(o) - time * par - life, living, upright * peri - friend * pleti - step R * rand - god, deity * rand - gap * rand(a) - group * rand(es), randûra - group * randon - temple * randandon - great temple * rannon - practice, exercise, rehearsal * ... ransar - every * rasti - season * rav - to have * reske - rain * rez - learn * ... ri - is * Rilalum - star-wheel, heaven * rîra - star (plural: rîratřes) * ... rô - for, (genitive in names) * rumbas - thirty * runde - possible, capable * rus - two * rûva - ruby (plural: rûvaes) Ř * řev - to drive * řeva - drive, run, course * řve - zero S * sarča - a gnome, a wight * sarïč - fairy, coward * saurna - blessing, speed * saura - divine, holy * savens - eleven * sbe - if * sbor(au) - to overcome, to prevail * serrand - holy * seura - bright * sila - worship, reverence, ceremony * skan - see * skanje - the study of something, knowledge * skanjeřan - science fiction * skûr - to show * smant - trust * sovčas - forty * -sse, -ste - (present tense verb) * -ssol, stol - -ness * stöndo - mutant (insulting), twisted one * suan - to fill * sutri - story T * tais - twenty * tams - ten * tarrundega - hurrah * terîn - north * tinzren. TZ - computer, AI (central "brain" of any machine) * tir - bastion, castle * tollen - tell * -třa - -self * třava - vehicle * -tře - (plural) * turna - worship * turnsassol - religion * tusars - twelve U * uah - no, not * uahčen - to reject * uaturnassol - atheism * ul(l) - word (plural: ulles) * ûlra - only * uohsan - to decline, to refuse * uoknan - without knowledge, ignorance * uoveč - nothing * urokki - cold * ursil - prayer * uru - footman, pawn, tread, crushed V * vais - three * vaiseč - dusk meal, dinner * vaisesřan - diner movie * vaisoa - dusk * vanda - destiny, fate * vanja - friendship, help from a friend * vâreñ - against * vasta - luck, fortune * vasturra - destruction * vausa - ceremony * vausada - priestess * vausadon - priest * vänar - east * vei - will, may it ... * vela - era * vels - fire * velsâr - to burn * veprandja - difference * veřa - romantic love * veřagrač - love and laughter, a delight, romance, a romantic comedy * vessars - thirteen * vî - organic being, living thing, creature * vik - then * vik(ni) - with * vilča - a fairy, a wight * vilur - alien * viñ(i) - dream * visčar - inevitable * vïr - wickedness, evil * vluñ - to fail * vluñas - failure * vluraz - fume, smoke * ... vö - him * vr - evil * ... vrei - every, each * vrka - a monster * vrûna - sixth * vrûs - six * vursik - mystery, suspense * vusk - lust, sexual love Z * za-lak-ře - ye are, you are (plural) * zdun - to move * zdunne - movie * zeba - sound * zebn - sonic * zersars - fourteen * zôrt - road (plural: zôrtes) * zořan - tale, drama, stage play, movie * zôrteřan - roadside entertainment, a wreck, a mirage * zren - brain, AI * zres - four * zron - action * zurn - hate, hatred Trivia * Pronunciation: ** ä - æ ** č - t͡ɕ ** h - x ** j - j ** ï - ɯ ** ñ - ŋ ** ř - d͡r, χ after t * Novantirna may be influenced by the Etruscan, Russian, Latin, and Quenya languages, with elements from Georgian grammar. * To make verbs in Novantirna, use the affixes in the word "lak" (am/is/are). * Pronoun affixes in Novantirna verbs: ** ab-lak, am-ri - I, I am ** (o)z-lak - thou (art) ** lak-ve - he is ** lak-nje - she is ** lak-(n)dï - it is (inanimate) ** lak-dar - it is (robotic) ** lak-gje - ze is (carer) ** lak-lje - xe is (drone) ** lak-skar - they are (anonymous, neutral, common) ** ab-lak-ře - we are ** lak-niz(ře) - they are * More verbal affixes: ** am-bres-ře-allo - (we are) bringing/we-bring-PLU-continuous * Pronouns in Novantirna go after the words the modify. * Cardinal numbers in Novantirna can be made ordinal by replacing -s with -n(a). For example, grons ("nine") > gronna ("ninth") * Like most Igarinoids, all Novantirs are born into either one of four physical sexes: male, female, drone, and carer. See also * Kuelgon glossary * Nandegakkovian glossary * Kerasonian glossary External links * Sample 1 * Sample 2 Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Hajogana